ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 199 (8th January 1987)
Plot Angie finds a letter addressed to her within Kathy and Pete's post. She hides it in Pete's fishing magazine. Sharon also receives post from the supermarket she works at, giving her an extra week off work, as well as a full-time job. She tells Angie she is not sure if she wants to continue working at the supermarket now that they only have each other. Angie tells Sharon that they need to move out of Kathy and Pete's and into a hotel as they have stayed at theirs long enough. Naima discovers more money is missing from the till; Rezaul denies taking any of it and winds Naima up. Simon walks in on this and threatens Rezaul, which amuses him. Debbie accepts James's offer to go round to his for a meal. Lofty asks Michelle if she thinks her typewriting service is worth continuing with for the amount of money she is making; she insists she is doing it for her family. Arthur locks himself in the outside toilet and refuses to come out, leaving Lou and Pauline at a loss of where to go next. Pete tries to convince Sharon to see Den, but she is adamant she wants nothing to do with him. Debbie is surprised to learn from Barry that he and Colin are also attending the meal at James's. Ian asks Lofty about women and sex; he says he is fed up of being a virgin and is considering using a prostitute, but Lofty advises against it and tells him he should wait for the right person to come along. Dr. Legg tries to get Arthur out of the toilet. Arthur agrees to go back into the house but demands five minutes alone first, so Dr. Legg uses the time to tell Lou and Pauline that Arthur needs urgent hospital treatment. Lou and Pauline worry what will happen if Arthur refuses to go. Pat tells Mary she has to get herself together if she does not want Annie being taken away by Social Services. Mehmet asks Kathy how the jumpers are coming along, she tells Mehmet she is slightly behind schedule and then asks Pete for a linking machine to make the process quicker. Naima is furious with Rezaul when he flirts with Debbie. Pete finds Angie's letter in his fishing magazine and hands it over to her in front of Sharon. Sharon is curious as to what is inside and makes Angie open it: it is the divorce petition. The dinner at James's new house with Barry, Colin and Debbie gets underway and James later announces that he is planning to leave the brewery to go start a new venture. Pete agrees to let Kathy have a secondhand linking machine. Angie gets drunk and tells Sharon she is going to take everything from Den. Cast Regular cast *Pete - Peter Dean *Angie - Anita Dobson *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Lou - Anna Wing *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Ian - Adam Woodyatt (Credited as "Ian Beale") *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Mary - Linda Davidson *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Debs - Shirley Cheriton *Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast * Rezaul - Tanveer Ghani Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public *1C Albert Square - Hallway and living room *23B Albert Square *43 Albert Square - Backroom *45 Albert Square - Backroom and garden *First Til Last *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen and hallway Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Opportunity is a train, Kathy, waiting at the station. Will you be there? Or will you be late?' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 25,600,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes